


Crush

by GolfLeg



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3755743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GolfLeg/pseuds/GolfLeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz has a crush on Koujaku, but he might like Aoba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a prompt on Tumblr like a month ago, and an anon asked me to write it and i just did :D
> 
> This takes place after the end of the anime, but Noiz didn´t go back to Germany. I hope you like it!

It’s been a while since you understood that you had a crush on Koujaku. At first you thought that it was just curiosity, because you didn’t understand him like, he was a hairdresser and he dressed like a samurai? who does that?

Him apparently.

So you would catch yourself looking at him, trying to figure him out, only that your eyes would drift to his hands, and you would thought what it would be like to intertwine your fingers with his.

You would be staring at the tattoos that his kimono failed to cover and before you know it you are daydreaming about laying your head on his chest and feeling his warmth enveloping you.

The day the you where glancing at his scarred nose and suddenly you where watching as his lips formed a smile and you wished that it was for you, that day you understood.

Since you understood that it was in fact a crush thanks to your extensive research on the net, you can’t stop thinking about him.

So now, instead of having a mild curiosity towards him, you don’t wait until you meet by chance so you can observe him.

You are grateful that Aoba still invites you to his house, because you know that he will be there.

Instead of taking a short trip to your department, you choose a long one since you can walk in front of him while he cuts hair, and sometimes he notices you and acknowledges you with a nod, and somehow that’s enough for you.

You don’t fight him anymore, and he seems to be more at ease when you are near him.

You like to go to Black Needle often, because he might be there, and if he’s not you can talk to Mizuki, who you discovered that is kinda cool too, like Aoba.

It’s one of those nights at Aoba’s house that you first notice something that you didn’t before.

You are watching a movie in his living room, Clear, Ren and Mizuki are there too.

Mizuki and Clear are on the floor sharing a bowl of popcorn and commenting on the explosion that just happened on the movie. Aoba is in the middle of the couch, Ren is sitting at his right and Koujaku at his left, looking straight to the screen in front of them.

Since there wasn’t much space on the couch you decided to sit on the armchair next to Koujaku, and it’s hard to focus on what’s going on in the movie because his hand is laid in the armrest, so close to you, and you feel captivated by his scars.

That’s when you noticed.

Aoba elbowed him on his side and whispered something to him, and Koujaku gripped the armrest. You lift your gaze to see Koujaku’s face, he was watching you and when he saw you he returned his gaze to the screen.

You don’t know what was that, so you decide to just watch the movie while stealing some glances to Koujaku.

The next time you see him he’s at his spot where he usually recieve his clients, only that this time his back is facing you and Aoba is talking to him. You lock eyes with the bluenette and he waves at you, and before Koujaku can turn around to see who’s he greeting, Aoba places a hand on his shoulder and says something to his ear.

Koujaku drops his head and hides his face with his hands while Aoba laughs. You think he might be angry that you are passing by, although it would be weird since you two weren’t fighting anymore, but then he turns around to see you and he’s biting his upper lip while waving at you. You wave back and keep walking. That was rare, but you could have swear that he was trying not to smile.

As the day passes, you keep noticing that Aoba is always near Koujaku, always touching him, whispering stuff together and then laughing. Koujaku always smiles, and more often than not you have seen him blushing and stuttering.

You think that he might like Aoba, that would explain why he’s acting like that.

And Aoba must like him back, why wouldn’t he? what other explanation there is for their recent behaviour?.

That makes you feel depressed, your first crush and someone else steels it from you.

But you can’t stop watching him, not even when you know that he won’t like you back.

You are all at Aoba’s house again, the movie is some comedy but you are not paying attention. You are too deep in your thoughts to notice what’s going on, and when a hand shakes your arm you jump a little.

It’s Aoba, he scooted closer to you and that’s when you see that Koujaku isn’t next to you on his side of the couch.

“Could you refill it?” he says while he hands you an empty bowl of popcorn.

You shrug and take the bowl standing up, the popcorn is too salty for your taste but you weren’t watching the movie anyways, although you don´t miss the little smirk on Aoba’s face.

When you arrive to the kitchen the first thing you see is someone standing by the microwave, it´s Koujaku.

He turns around when he hears that you are walking towards him, he smiles at you and you feel a pang of pain in your chest, knowing that he doesn´t like you back.

“Are you preparing popcorn?” you ask, although it´s a dumb question since you can see it by yourself. Koujaku just keeps smiling.

“Ah yeah, Aoba asked me to”.

You hum, “he asked me to put them here” you lift the bowl for him, and Koujaku´s mouth opens a little before he turns abruptly to look at the machine.

“Ah h-he asked you that..” he stutters, like he has done countless of times when he´s talking with Aoba. Did he just got nervous at the mere mention of him?.

There´s that pang again.

You sigh heavily, you are tired of this, this is just stupid, you shouldn´t have let this happened to you, but here you are.

“I can leave you the bowl so you can bring it back to him if you want, i know you like him”.

Koujaku choked and turned to see you so fast that you thought his neck might break.

“What? No! I don´t like him!” he blurted out, “why do you think that?”.

He is looking at you, and you can see that he´s so worked up that his face is flushed.

“Because he´s always touching you, and you two are always laughing, it´s obvious that you like each other” you start babbling before you think of what you are saying, “you act so nervous and flustered around him, it´s obvious”.

Koujaku looks at you and his face is positively darker, he turns his head to the side so he´s not looking at you anymore.

“T-that´s not because of him” he says softly, playing with the rim of his sleeve with one of his hands.

The microwave beeps but none of you move to open it. 

You look at him confused, and you wait for him to continue but it looks like he wont.

“I don´t understand”, you say finally.

He huffs and turns to look at you, “those times, when you saw him talking to me… he was talking about you, that you… were looking at me”.

You froze, that definitely wasn´t what you were expecting at all, and you feel embarrassed that they knew the whole time that you were watching them.

You look at the floor, you are frowning “then you were making fun of me? that´s why you always laugh?”.

You look up when you feel Koujaku´s hand on your shoulder, “that´s not it, not at all, look…” he sighs, but he doesn´t take his hand off of you.

Now he´s the one looking at the floor, “i just laugh because he teases me okay?”.

He says that as if that will explain everything, when in fact you feel as lost as before if not more.

Apparently he senses that and goes on, “he teases me about you…”

“How?”

He takes his hand off of you and glares at you, “how can you be so dense?! Are you making fun of me or something?”.

Before you can say something he continues, “he says that i should just stop beating around the bush and ask you out and stuff because-” he shuts himself up.

He doesn´t face you anymore but you perked up at what he said, you heard it, if he´s beating around the bush that means that-

The microwave beeps again and both of you flinch, but no one makes a move towards it, so you speak.

“Because…” you draw the last part and he turns to see you, and you can´t help but to smile.

He smiles back at you although he´s clearly embarrassed.

He fidgets with his sleeve again, “because i like you Noiz”.

And that´s all you need to hear to make your heart race like it has never before, and you know that you are grinning like an idiot but you couldn´t care less because Koujaku is smiling like an idiot too and everything is just perfect, and you can´t believe this is happening but it is.

“Good, because i like you too” you say, and you can feel your heart drumming in your ears as those words slip out of your mouth, and Koujaku is getting closer and you don´t think anymore as he is right in front of you looking at you, and places a hand on your cheek and it burns your skin, and when he kisses you it´s with such a tenderness as if he´s afraid of pushing harder because it might break you.

“AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!”

You both open your eyes and gasp turning to see the door, only to find Aoba standing there with Ren in tow, with his hands covering his mouth, before he takes them away to inhale deeply.

Clear and Mizuki come rushing behind them to see what´s wrong, and you see Koujaku hiding his face with his hands and everything is a mess.

“What´s going on?” asks Clear, obviously confused, and Aoba can´t stop jumping in his place while giggling like an idiot while Ren tries to calm him down, but it seems impossible.

“KOUJAKU I TOLD YOU TO ASK HIM ON A DATE FIRST!!”

Koujaku groans next to you, but he still doesn´t show his face, and everybody looks back and forth between Aoba and him and then you.

Thankfully, Ren drags Aoba and the rest out of the kitchen and closes the door leaving you two alone, although you can still hear the commotion that there´s in the other room.

You turn to see Koujaku and he´s completely red and he´s peeking at you between his fingers and that´s the most adorable thing that you have ever seen.

“I´m sorry” he says, and it´s muffled behind his hands.

You shake your head and smile, you don´t care, because your crush likes you back .


End file.
